Fight for this Love
by Team1DUnionJcat
Summary: Bella has been keeping a secret that not even the Cullen's know! It can be dangerous if you get on her bad side! How does Charlie know about the supernatural? Has Jacob imprinted on someone? Who? Set after New Moon in Eclipse but before the Newborn fight.
1. Summary!

**Fight for this Love!**

**Summary;** Bella has been keeping a secret that not even the Cullen's know! It can be dangerous if you get on her bad side! How does Charlie know about the supernatural? And Has Jacob imprinted on someone? Who?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight Saga! Sadly!**

Set after New Moon in Eclipse but before the Newborn fight.

I got this idea while listening to Cheryl Cole's 'Fight for this Love'!

Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady will be in this!


	2. Chapter 1!

**Fight for this Love!**

**Chapter 1!**

**Summary;** Bella has been keeping a secret that not even the Cullen's know! It can be dangerous if you get on her bad side! How does Charlie know about the supernatural? And Has Jacob imprinted on someone? Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga! Sadly!**

Set after New Moon in Eclipse but before the Newborn fight!

I got this idea while listening to Cheryl Cole's 'Fight for this Love'!

Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady will be in this!

Bella never accepted Edward's marriage proposal!

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I have a secret that none of the Cullen's knows about and I'm only going to say one thing about it, when you get me pissed off you better run because I can't control it when I'm angry.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I know that I want to fight for Bella because she means so much to me and she also means a lot to the pack, they all see her as the little sister they never had but wanted and they loved to annoy her. She is like the heart to the pack and we all know it, hell, we feel as though someone is missing when she isn't here and we don't communicate with each other well.

We all know the secret she is hiding from the Cullen's but we won't push her to tell them. She has told us that she is going to tell them soon, sometime before the fight with the newborns.

The pull is becoming stronger, I don't know how much longer I can fight it until I have to claim my imprint but I know that I will always fight for Bella's love.

I know she loves me but she doesn't want to admit that she loves me and she keeps telling me that she doesn't love me as a way to push me away and to give up on her but I can't do that. I'm just as stubborn as her and I will not give up on her!

**Embry's P.O.V.**

I remember the times before that bloodsucking parasite came back into the picture, sure, I respect the Cullen's for being able to stick to their diet and for going against their nature and instincts to drink human blood but that doesn't mean that I like them, it's the same for the rest of the pack except Paul but that's pretty understandable with his easy temper and over how protective he is over Bella, even though she can look after herself which she has proved many times.

The whole pack, plus the imprints, are protective of Bella but Paul is seriously overprotective of her ever since they bonded and we got to know her, also when she proved that she could look after herself he started to see her in a new light, not as just the 'leech lover'.

I can still remember the morning Bella and Paul pranked Jared so he would wake up for his patrol. The whole pack was there when it happened.

_~Flashback~__**Still Embry's P.O.V. ~**__Flashback~__**Still Embry's P.O.V. ~**__Flashback~__**Still Embry's P.O.V. ~**__Flashback~__**Still Embry's P.O.V. ~**__Flashback~_

"Guys, you need to shut up!" Bella whispered as we walked into Jared's front yard talking loudly. "Stay out here while Paul and I pull this prank on Jared!"

Bella and Paul started to walk towards the door but we followed them to the door, we were curious about what the prank was. They never told us, they only told us that they had a prank planned for Jared. Once we were inside the house Bella and Paul walked into the kitchen and being the curious bunch we are, we followed them in. Once inside the kitchen Bella put the breakfast she had made and brought over for him down on the kitchen counter. She had put the hottest chilli she could find in it. It was hot enough to make a werewolf's mouth burn, trust me she tested it on Quil. Poor guy, he wouldn't even go near food that Bella had made for 2 days after that but when he did start to eat Bella's cooking again he pigged out on it, more than he normally would.

The pack followed them up the stairs to Jared's room where he was sprawled out on his bed asleep. Bella walked over to the bed while Paul walked over to the dresser Jared kept his clothes in, underwear included, and they both pulled out bottles of itching powder. Bella started to put the itching powder over Jared, his bed and the floor around his bed while Paul started to put the itching powder in the dresser Jared kept his clothes in and on clothes that were strewn across the floor.

When that was done we watched as Bella pulled out a blow horn and counted down from 3 to 1 with her fingers. When she got to 1 she waited a second before pressing down on the button, making all the wolves except Paul, who had been expecting it, to jump and Jared woke up startled. I swear Jared screamed so high pitched that you would swear that he was a girl!

_~End Flashback~ __**Still Embry's P.O.V. ~**__End Flashback~ __**Still Embry's P.O.V.~**__End Flashback~ __**Still Embry's P.O.V.~**__End Flashback~ __**Still Embry's P.O.V.~**_

Jared couldn't stop itching for a week no matter how many times he showered and after eating the breakfast Bella had made, he got so angry that he ran out the back door, which leads to a small garden with the woods surrounding it, and phased just as he got out the back door. That is something new as Jared is one of the more laid back wolves. Bella and Paul had high-fived each other and laughed stating that he would get over it eventually.

* * *

**Hey,**

**I hope you like this story! I know that I have other stories but I want to post some new stories! Please review with feedback!**

**From,**

**BigTimeGleekBTR (Kirsty)! **


	3. Chapter 2!

**Fight for this Love!**

**Chapter 2!**

**Summary;** Bella has been keeping a secret that not even the Cullen's know! It can be dangerous if you get on her bad side! How does Charlie know about the supernatural? And Has Jacob imprinted on someone? Who?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga! Sadly!

Set after New Moon in Eclipse but before the Newborn fight!

I got this idea while listening to Cheryl Cole's 'Fight for this Love'!

Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady will be in this!

Bella never accepted Edward's marriage proposal!

**I'm sending a big thank you to all of my reviewers!**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I can't wait until the time I can tell the Cullen's everything and be rid of Edward's possessive and controlling ass for good. He tries to dictate who I can hang out with! He even had the nerve to try and forbid me from going to see the Pack! It was one thing for him to stop me from hanging out with my friends at school but it is a whole new ball game when he tried to stop me from hanging out with my friends on the rez, shit got personal when he tried to stop me and I literally threw a hissy fit. I screamed and shouted at him until my voice grew hoarse and even then I still kept having a go at him, I didn't stop until at one point I tried to hit him and Emmett decided to intervene and grabbed me so I wouldn't hurt myself.

I'm starting to see that Edward isn't who he pretends to be even more than I originally thought when I first met him. I really hope that I don't have to keep up with this charade for long; I'm getting so sick of it!

Earlier this morning I'd decided to sneak down to the rez before Edward got back from his Midnight hunt. I'm in my truck on the way to the rez right now; I'm going as fast as I can in my truck. I sped up a little more once I realised that I'm close to the treaty line but once I'd gotten past the treaty line I relaxed and slowed down. It wasn't long until I'd stopped outside Sam and Emily's small but cosy home. The Pack poured out into the front yard to greet me; it seems that the only wolves missing are The Twins, Collin and Brady.

"Leech Lover!" Paul's loud obnoxious voice appeared amongst the crowd of wolves and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Lassie! How are you boy?" I cooed in a baby voice.

The gathered wolves chuckled at our usual banter as Paul walked forward to hug me. I wrapped my arms around him just before he wrapped his arms around me and swept me up off my feet to spin around in circles with me still in his arms. I squealed in shock before laughing and tightening my arms. Although I know that he wouldn't ever drop me, he cares about me too much. Once he'd stopped spinning around and my feet had safely hit the solid ground I removed my arms and hit him over the head.

"OW! What was that for?" He whined rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for not giving me any warning about spinning me around and because I had no warning you're not getting any of my chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies." I warned.

He pouted and made an adorable whining noise that sounded like a dog looking for food when he's hungry.

"Although you can have some of my banoffee cheesecake if you behave, understand?" I continued.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" He saluted.

I raised an eyebrow at him in warning and he smiled sheepishly back.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself! I'll behave from now on, I promise." He promised.

I nodded in acknowledgement before turning to the wolves gathered near the open door and watching us in amusement.

"Where are my hugs?" I asked holding my arms out.

They started pushing and shoving each other to get to me first.

"HEY! There's plenty of me to go around!" I shouted.

They all stopped pushing and shoving each other and sent me apologetic smiles. They stepped into an organised line without much more pushing and shoving. The first to come forward and hug me was Sam and the last one to hug me was Jake.

He wrapped his arms around my back tightly and I mirrored his actions while taking a deep lungful of his woodsy scent and smiling at the familiar scent.

"I missed you Bells." He breathed.

"I missed you too Jake." I whispered back.

At this point I'd hugged him longer than I'd hugged any of the others so before he mentioned anything about it I pulled away and smiled at the wolves surrounding me.

"Shall we go inside so I can say hi to Emily?" I asked.

They nodded and started moving into the house.

"Leah, Seth, can you grab the cookies, muffins, doughnuts and cheesecakes from the truck please? You're the only ones apart from Collin and Brady that I trust not to eat all of them before they even get inside the house." I requested.

Leah nodded and smiled while Seth beamed brightly and nodded enthusiastically. I walked inside and over to the kitchen while the Pack wandered into the living room. I knew Emily would be baking in the kitchen and I could smell the delicious scent of fresh blueberry muffins

"Hey Emily! You don't have to bake anything for a while longer, I baked some stuff earlier and I brought them over." I told her.

My voice echoing around the silent kitchen made her jump and spin around to find the source of the noise.

"BELLA!" She squealed before she bounced over and hugged me tightly, I smiled and hugged her back just as tightly.

"We've missed you around here." She told me.

"I've missed being around here!" I answered before asking "Where's Kim?"

"Kim will be here soon, her Mum and Dad stopped her before she left this morning wanting to talk to her so she phoned Jared and asked him to tell me that she would be here but she'll be late." She answered as Leah and Seth walked into the kitchen with my cookies, muffins, doughnuts and cheesecakes.

"Put them with Emily's muffins, ok? You can both have something for bringing them in." I offered.

They smiled and grabbed a cookie before coming over to where I was standing and hugging me.

"Bye Bella!" Seth chirped as he bounded out of the back door.

"We have patrol, Collin and Brady should be here in a few minutes." Leah explained to my confused look.

I nodded in realisation before she waved in my direction and left out the back door too. I walked over to where they'd placed the cookies, muffins, doughnuts and cheesecakes and took a few of everything and put them on a couple of plates before reaching up and placing them in a cupboard.

"For Leah and Seth." I explained to Emily's confused stare directed at me. She nodded in agreement.

Emily and I were standing around the kitchen chatting and catching up while nibbling on the doughnuts I'd made when The Twins bounded through the door and enveloped me into a hug between them both.

"Bella! We missed you!" They chorused.

Just as I opened my mouth to reply and tell them that I'd missed them too Kim stormed through the kitchen door.

"Emily you will never believe the conversation that I've just had with my Mum and Dad! They tried to gi…." She trailed off as she noticed me next to The Twins, who'd let go of me by now. "BELLA!" She bounced over and hugged me tightly.

"Kim, I know you're excited to see me but I do need to breathe regularly you know?" I choked out rhetorically.

"Oh! Sorry!" She released me with an apologetic smile.

"Jeez Kim! Some of us can still die from lack of oxygen!" We looked towards the voice, knowing that the voice belongs to Paul, to find all of the wolves in the house watching us with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Whatever you say Paul." She threw back with a grin.

"Can we have some of those now?" Quil interrupted them by asking and pointing over to the cookies, muffins, doughnuts and cheesecakes.

I nodded and watched as they all whooped and rushed over to the food. I watched as they ate, teased and bantered with each other.

Watching them made me come to a realisation;

This is my family and I wouldn't change it for all the money in the world.

The thought made me smile.

* * *

**Hello to all of my awesome readers,**

**I'm sorry that it has took me this long to update but I hope you like this chapter and will forgive me for the wait! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will include some bonding between Bella and the La Push gang! I'm thinking maybe some cliff diving! What do you think? :)**

**Hugs,**

**Kirsty x**


End file.
